


【授权翻译】S.O.L.D.I.E.R  03-05

by Linxiaotian



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxiaotian/pseuds/Linxiaotian
Summary: 辣鸡lofter_(´_`」 ∠)_原作者：Gepo原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627/chapters/16132165Lofter上译文发布用主页：http://einekatze.lofter.com/［］：内为根据上下文添加的补充内容。数字角标：翻译时进行了意译或者对句子有较大改动的地方，会在最后贴出原句和直译内容，以供参考方便理解。译者的话：本来是打算这周译到第6章再发出来的，结果空闲时间都浪在看Blender使用教程上了，临了儿莽式翻译了第5章，大概会有些小问题抱歉_(:з」∠)_。对这篇文章感兴趣的话，请务必到原文处为作者点赞评论。





	【授权翻译】S.O.L.D.I.E.R  03-05

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S.O.L.D.I.E.R.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627) by [Gepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo). 



Kapitel 3

 

“原来你躲在这儿啊......”安吉尔跑了过来，在他身边绕了一圈后把他拉到了身边，“我找了你得有‘一辈子’，大猫。”

“猫？”，直到刚才还坐在陈列柜后安静地看着米德嘉的人转向他这位朋友，然后挑了挑他浅色的眉。

“哦，是啊 - 大猫。”，黑发人在一边儿觉得好笑。

萨菲罗斯丝毫没有表示抱歉，“毛茸茸的，娇小玲珑的配上大大的眼睛，但是当你看向她时 - 她却走了。”一等兵伸出胳臂，摆了摆手。“我还没见过［这样］固执的动物......”, 他笑着看着他的好友，“......还带着那么多过来。”，“Hm.”将军把视线转回了窗外。

“什么让你这么忧郁？”安吉尔靠了回去并把头歪向那边儿。“你心里有事儿，是不是？”

“昨天来了个新的预备兵。”，年轻人沉默了一下，把头偏到一边，轻轻的叹了口气，“就在这窗户下面他们打算建一条高速路......他们会吧整个城市的景观都破坏了。”

“你已经见过那些预备兵了？”，安吉尔没有挪开视线。

“就一些。”，萨菲罗斯回答道，“和以前一样，一大堆小孩儿，他们这辈子［大概］除了玩具枪就没拿起过武器。”

黑发人打量了他一会儿，谨慎地点了点头，并一边把手搭到他肩上一边说：“大部分开始的确是这样。他们也大多会成为出色的士兵的。他们自己选择了这样的人生，也可以在需要的时候退出。” - 他靠得更近了些 - “你不可能保护全世界，如果这样的话，我们就没有敌人了。”

银发人心不在焉的点点头把目光转向了天空，安吉尔收回了手臂，也跟着看向了天空。

“你觉得......所有那些死去的战士......如果他们确实的还活着，当他们意识到的时候，会发生什么？”

“诶，”年长的人摇了摇头，“我不认为他们绕过了地雷，或者在踩了之后能躲到五米以外。”

“安吉尔！”萨菲罗斯［挥拳］打了过去，但是另一个人显然已经看见他过来，也就躲开了，“你不可能......说道不可能，你那个活泼的亲友呢？”

“扎克斯？他被分配去训练新兵了。从今天早上和我聊了以后，他一直在严格训练那些绣花枕头①。”就如往常一样，安吉尔的嘴角上带上了一抹笑意，他看向萨菲罗斯的拳头说：“看来是有些有趣的人物啊。”

“你见过一个小黄毛儿吗？叫斯特莱夫？”，将军的声音冷了下来。

安吉尔站得离他远了一点儿，吃惊地看了他好一会儿，等平复了情绪以后说道：“你到底经历了什么？［居然］有人引起了你的注意，而且......” - 他加重了语气 - “......你还记住了他的名字？包括......算了，我谁也没注意到。我该向扎克斯问问，他能知道些什么？他在这期间肯定已经知道了每个人的生活 - 和情感经历了。”

“我对他只有怜悯。”萨菲罗斯辩解道，“那些普通兵嘲笑他，仅仅只是因为他是个矮子......”

“一个矮子......”安吉尔把头转了回去，“矮子......今天这儿是有个小个子，真心的，他们应该把年龄下线从十四岁稍微提高一些。”

“他们应该......”，萨菲罗斯再次把视线转向窗外，仿佛他的好友不存在一样，接着说，“我们把武器放到了孩子的手里，还把他们送上了战场......”

 

 

Kapitel 4

 

“克劳德！”，一个大大的，黑头发的，蓝衣服的家伙，挥着手臂朝他狂奔过来。

“早上好，长官！”，他敬了个礼。

“叫我扎克斯，瘦皮猴儿。②”，年长的人走到他近前，用肩膀撞了撞他，“不过你真有一套啊，怎么着？”他眨了眨眼睛，“你在哪认识的将军？”

“怎么？什么？萨菲罗斯？”，金发的少年脸红了起来并垂下了眼睛，“呃......就是在报名的时候见着的......”

“啊？”，三等兵靠近了他用拳头抵了下屁股，“这肯定不是全部，对不对？他从哪知道的你的名字？这其间发生了什么？告诉我你这个肮脏的小秘密......”

“唔啊 - 扎克斯！”，预备兵依旧红着脸往后退了一步，“放弃吧！他只是碰巧在登记册上瞟了一眼，因为那些普通兵嘲笑我，由于......”，他的嘴唇颤抖了一下，以至于只能含糊的说“由于我太矮了.......”

蓝眼睛的家伙盯了他好一会儿，然后眯起眼睛爆发出巨大的笑声。

“这一点儿也不好笑！”，金发的男孩儿抱怨道，同时用尽全身的力气撞向扎克斯的肩膀，这让扎克斯后退了几步才稳住了身形。

“这真的特别有意思！”年长的家伙咧着嘴一边笑一边回答道，“这完全和我所了解的人们对将军的认识不一样啊！甚至比将军关于我的认识还离谱儿，要知道，我的训练者把我叫做超有活力的小狗。”他交叉起双臂抱在胸前，“名字很酷，对不对？安吉尔给我起的。”

在扎克斯靠在克劳德身上并用一条手臂环过他的肩把他拉进些时，克劳德摇了摇头，苦兮兮地谈了口气。

“不管怎么样将军记住了你，还问安吉尔能不能问我，你之后怎么样了。”

“什么？真的？”少年张大了嘴盯着大个子，“那你都说什么了？”

“说你干的不错，那当然了。”，他眨眨眼，然后又靠近了些耳语道，“尽管，抱歉，小家伙，如果你是个吊车尾我也会［照实］说的。当然了你并不是。那我也没什么好心虚的了。”他再次直起身来，“但你还是太小了。”

“扎克斯！”

“喂喂喂！”，三等兵笑着向前走到了训练场中央，拍起手来，“OK，注意啦，你们这些菜鸟③，最后一个小时是徒手搏击战。所有人，任何有种儿的家伙，都可以来排队，而第一个打倒我的人，我会请他喝一杯！”

哦狗屎......诶行吧.....他已经见识了，那些汉子在扎克斯面前影响是多么是微弱，而扎克斯在对付这些人的时候还只是‘轻松愉快的状态’ - 有些人看上去就像是他们这辈子只在阳台上受过苦一样。

当他们的训练者给第一个家伙来了个过肩摔，并朝招呼的时候，克劳德低下了头，站到了后面。一个又一个家伙被摔倒了地上。有的人只需一击，对有些，扎克斯只要精确地后退一步，以方便抬起腿来踢他们，有的则被他扔出了战斗区域。在前十二个人结束后，克劳德基本不想尝试了。

第十六个。

第十七个。

最终，金发的少年走上前来，苦叹了一下，塌下了肩膀，只是简单的绕着扎克斯来回走。真心的，他完全不想尝试，肯定会被打成乌眼儿青的④。

“［我］挺强的对吧？”，年长的人冲他咧着嘴笑，又把目光移到人群中徘徊。“说实在的，我在队里也只有一年，但是有奇效。”，他转过身把后背展示给克劳德。

“这......太容易了......如果他......？”

十四岁的少年悄悄地接近，一下子抓住扎克斯的肩膀，并用脚从后面踢他的膝盖窝。黑发人惊呼了一下向后倒了下去，［顺便］一把抓住克劳德把他也带到了地上。

“怎么 - ？”三等兵翻过身来，一脸吃惊地瞪着冲他笑的克劳德。“你 - 什么？”，他眨了下眼，“你个小鬼头，居然偷袭！做出一副天真烂漫的样子，然后攻击我，这算个什么战术？”

“哈哈......怪你自己！我［当时］可还没离开呢！”，少年眨了眨眼，“以及，我把你扳倒了！你可没说我们必须守规矩。”

“我是~没说......”，扎克斯摇了摇头然后站了起来，“那么各位，这个小金毛赢得了啤酒，诓骗有时候也是可以弥补力量上的不足的。”

整个大厅都回响起巨大的笑声来，训练者伸出一条手臂给克劳德，想拉他起来。金发的男孩好笑地看着他然后抓住了他的手臂。

“白痴。”少年轻轻地说道。

“啊对！”，扎克斯抬起头，“我要看看你的酒量怎么样。”

“诶......？”克劳德瞪大了眼睛哽了一下。

妈的。

 

Kapitel 5

 

1997.01.31，克劳德.斯特莱夫

在射击、援护和导航方面表现卓越。

白刃战表现平平。

徒手搏击和怪物讨伐方面表现欠佳。

“到5号兵营去登记。”站在他面前的二等兵指示道，“祝未来一切都好。”，然后他就转向下一个人颁发证书了。

当克劳德垂着头转身离开的时候，几乎可以感受到扎克斯忽然失落下来的表情，他甚至还能想象出，扎克斯的手是如何消沉地慢慢垂下去，最后指向他那双硬硬的皮鞋。

“嘿，小家伙.....过来，让我瞧瞧。”黑头发的家伙一边儿兴致满满地伸出一只手来，一边儿把另一只手搭到克劳德的肩上，“嗯？”

克劳德叹了口气，垂着头把那张纸递了出去。反正现在怎么都无所谓了，他没被接受，也将不会成为特种兵。他将不会......不会成为像萨菲罗斯将军那样的人。

萨菲罗斯！他肯定已经知道了，那个他打听过的预备兵落选了，对不对？或者......还有可能，他根本就不记得这些了。这样反倒更好些。好多了。他就是个只能在了不起的英雄的记忆里挣扎不了一秒钟的小火星儿。

“克劳德？嘿，克劳德！”，有谁在摇他的肩膀 - 但这会是谁啊，看上去除了扎克斯不会是别人了？——而且他还把那张纸举到了鼻子前。“你有把这个仔仔细细地读过一遍吗？”

“肯定......”，克劳德短短地向上看了一眼，又把目光转向了地面，“落选了......”

“是，没错儿，这个已经清楚了。我是说这上面儿写的其他的内容！”大一些的人又挥了挥那张纸，以引起克劳德的注意。

“其他的？”，金发的男孩儿皱着眉抬起了头。

“没错儿，小傻瓜”扎克斯笑着说“这可是给普通兵的绝对顶尖的证书。也就是说你还是会加入军队的。一般情况下，那些落选者，只会简单地被送回老家。但是在军队里，如果你通过了白刃战和搏击战的测试，就可以转成特种兵啦。”

“所以......这意味着？”，克劳德看着他的眼睛，连着眨了两次眼。

“这意味着，你可以在军队接受训练，然后等你再长大一点儿，胳臂上的肌肉再多一点儿的时候，再成为特种兵。说不定就在明年，不，肯定是明年。”，黑发的家伙朝他眨了眨眼，“相信我，我同僚康赛尔就是这么加入的。他在那一年里和队伍有很多联系，而这的确对快速晋升有帮助。”

“这意味着......”，克劳德抓起他的评价书来回地看。“这实际上没那么坏？我只要在军队里呆上一两年，等我长大了，然后就可以成为特种兵了？”  
“没错儿。”扎克斯又眨了眨眼，“其实你这一年也可以做别的，但是我真心推荐你当普通兵。至少康赛尔说过，这不是什么坏差事。”

［的确］不坏......克劳德的嘴上露出了一抹笑容。实际上，这主意不赖，为什么不呢？千里之行，始于足下嘛。况且，如果他成了普通兵，但愿可以不再那么害怕家乡的怪物们了——这也是他怪物讨伐测试那么烂的原因之一。那些狂暴的机器真的是令人毛骨悚然。——而他曾经有一次在尼布尔海姆魔晄炉附近看到过一大堆这样的铁家伙。

“我们去庆祝一波儿，怎么样？他们告诉你什么时候去报到登记了吗？”扎克斯突然转了话题。

“啊，是啊，我得去5号兵营...”，克劳德伸出一只手揉了揉头发，“越早越好。”

“好的，我们这就去。”大一点儿的家伙笑着说，“我和你一起。然后我们就去喝酒！”

 

注释：

①原文: das Pack

直译：包裹

我觉得译成绣花枕头就比较合适啦

 

②原文：Nudel

直译：面条儿

对着这个作者的形容词吐槽无能_(:з」∠)_，凭感觉意译成瘦皮猴儿吧。

 

③原文：Sack Flöhe 

直译：口袋虱子

。。。。。。我要词穷了_(:з」∠)_，译成菜鸟感觉差不多。

 

④原文：Er würde sieh blaue Flecken holen.

直译：他会被留下蓝色的斑点（或者说淤青）的。

译成被打成乌眼儿青读起来会比较有趣。


End file.
